My Every Dream
by xoxT A I N T E D L0VE
Summary: Angelica just moved to Tulsa from Mexico. How will she cope? [no good with summaries]OCxJohnnyCade. First fic, please review. [senseless flamers not welcomed]
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tulsa!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outsiders"!

Angelica: .. Just get on with the story...

----

Fanfiction of "The Outsiders" by Tomonori

"The Outsiders" © S.E. Hinton

Chapter 1: "Welcome to Tulsa"

Angelica-Lynn Lopez stepped out of her home, her large eyes shifting about suspiciously. She had just transferred from Mexico with her family. She was a fifteen year old half-mexican hybrid with long crimson-black colored hair, tan skin and quite thin, but she had nice muscle build because she was a hard worker. She wore one of her black tees, a plaid skirt, and some loafers. But her best feature were her eyes. Her eyes were navy-blue with specks of gold and hazel in them, they were large and glittery. Overall, she was a beautiful young woman. "Aye... I don't understand this place!" Her voice was soft, but her hispanic accent was extremely strong, she'd even have times when she slipped back into speaking her native language. She waved goodbye to her parents after telling them she was going to go look around her new home, Tulsa. Walking down the street solemnly, she got many strange stares. She even heard some people whispering racial insults about her to one another. "Loco..." She clutched her purse to her tightly and picked up pace, bowing her head down. Just then, she saw a group of wealthy kids picking on a young boy. He was handsome with his dark eyes and hair, and his beautiful complexion. Angelica frowned and rushed over to help him.

"Stop it! He's not doing anything to you! So leave the poor boy alone, estupida gringos!"

She knelt down infront of him and they glared down at her with blazing eyes. Before turning around and leaving she heard one of them murmur, "wetback mutt". She turned to the boy and checked to see if he was alright. "Are you okay, muchacho?" She wiped some of the dirt from his face and he nodded. She stood up and helped him stand. "They're mean. If they said anything bad to you, don't pay any attention to them. They're loco," she advised him, smiling. He cocked an eyebrow before questioning, "Loco...?"

"Yeah! It's _crazy_ in spanish. Hola, I'm Angelica-Lynn Lopez," she held out her hand and he shook it, giving her a warm smile. "I'm Johnny Cade. I ain't seen you around here. You new?" She nodded and replied, "Si. I recently came from Toluca, Mexico... It's so much different from here! Aye, the people here are so... Cold! You're the first nice muchacho I've met here! Anyways, nice to meet you, Johnny... If it isn't any trouble, can you show me around? I can hardly read any of the signs here and stuff." He agreed and showed her around town, explaining what was what, and who was who. He also explained to her the whole Soc and Greaser situation. "So... Those people back there picking on you were... Socs?" She inquired, still a bit confused. "Yeah, we're GREASERS. You don't seem to be either. You're a nice girl, but you're not wealthy. You're not a hoodlum, either. I oughta let you meet the rest of the gang. You need some friends to survive in this neighborhood," he then took her to a small house, where a couple of guys were playing football in the front yard. "Hey, guys! I'd like ya'll to meet someone," Johnny walked up to them with Angelica. They stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Hola!" She waved and smiled kindly at them. They smiled back and greeted her back, telling her their names and whatnot. "I'm Angelica-Lynn Lopez. You can call me Angie if you want."

"You new here?"

"Si, came from Toluca."

Two-Bit grinned and peered closely at her. "Your accent and way you talk is tuff." She remained silent, not knowing what in the world that really meant. "T...Tuff? What's that, amigo?" Sodapop scratched his head, thinking of a way to tell her what it meant without confusing her even more. "Um, let's see... Well, bad. In a good way. Y'know, like, cool. Or somethin' like that." She nodded, understanding now. "I see..." They all went inside, talking for about two hours and playing cards. Even Dally had a soft spot for Angelica and treated her like a little sister, hitting Two-Bit everytime he said something dumb to her. But the one she talked to the most was Johnny. "Darry, you remind me of my papB. He's a very hard worker and is doing his best for us. I admire you for that." He smiled and replied, "Thanks. I try to keep Pony and Soda with me and off the streets." Ponyboy got up and looked towards the door, "Me and Johnny were about to head too the movies, you wanna come, Angie?" Her eyes lit up with happiness as she leaped up beside Ponyboy. "Si! It was nice meeting you guys!" She waved goodbye to the rest of them, and her and the other two teenagers were off to the movies. "Aye de mi..." She muttered to herself, trying to see if she could find atleast some change in her purse. "Aye! I have no money!" She pouted angrily, cursing to herself in spanish tongue. Johnny turned to her and smiled, "I'll pay for you... You saved me and all. Least I can do, okay...?" He grabbed her hand and led her along. Ponyboy turned around and smiled to himself as he thought,_ I think Johnny likes her... Nah, maybe not. Maybe it's all in my mind. _"Johnny, you're so nice. Gracias..." He peered at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

A yellow mustang pulled up beside them and four Socs filed out of it, in their sweaters, Beatle haircuts, and madras. They surrounded them, chanting insults like 'greasers'. Angelica frowned and snapped at them angrily. "You need to stop it, right now!" One of them walked in on Angelica and grabbed her by the collar, and he hissed. "What'd you say, wetback...?" Johnny and Ponyboy charged to do something about it, but the other three had them occupied. As a desperate attempt to get away, Angelica swung her fist and punched the Soc in the jaw, his jaw making a sickening crackling noise. He fell to the ground and she turned to the others. "Leave them alone!" She swung her purse at them, and they scrambled back into their car, speeding off. "Rude idiots!" She looked at Pony and Johnny, "You two okay?" She smiled. "They should never mess with a mexican that's LOCO, especially me!" They laughed and continued walking to the movies, deep in conversation. When they arrived, they paid their fee and Angelica shyly admitted to them, "Please don't laugh at me for this... But I've never been to a cinema... Too expensive, and I had to seek small jobs to help my papB and stuff." She looked down at the ground shamefully.

"It's okay, Angie. We understand."

"Really...? Gracias."

Sitting down in one of the back rows, people infront of them looked at Angelica strangely and then whispered and murmured things. She frowned and looked at Ponyboy and Johnny. "Are you two ashamed to be out with me? And you're just being nice? Since I'm not... From here?" She looked up sadly with her twilight-dotted eyes and blinked. "I'll go home if you want me to." She began to stand up and leave but Johnny grabbed her hand and pleaded. "No, Angie. Stay. It's okay, we really like you. You're tuff, an' all..." She smiled and sat back down and Ponyboy smiled. "They're just bein' stupid anyways. They're like that when we get new people." Ponyboy said, trying to make her feel better. "Gringos. Loco, loco, loco!" She whispered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the arrogance of the people infront of her. The movie started, and Angelica was amazed by it, but somewhat confused by some english words she never heard before. She fell asleep after the first twenty minutes and woke up with an arm around her, and her head on someone's chest. She opened one eye and looked up. She was being held by Johnny, who was stroking her hair. She didn't budge, but listened to what him and Ponyboy were talking about;

"You like her, huh?"

"She's real pretty, that's all..."

"You like her, Johnny..."

She felt and heard his heart racing, and she smiled. His hand moved from her hair to her face, stroking her delicate cheek under her right eye. _Aye! I've never been this close to a boy before! What do you do. Estupida, Angelica! Think, estupida! _She stared up at him, her eyes looking straight through his soul. "Johnny?" He let go of her quickly, and even in the dark theater, you could tell he was blushing like mad. "I'm sorry, Angie. I... I just got distracted from I didn't know what the heck I was doin'..." Ponyboy looked at him and chuckled under his breath, thinking, _Johnny, don't deny your feelings... _Johnny looked over at Angelica, who was now shivering her brains out. "W..Why do the Americans keep it so cold in th...these buildings? Oii, gosh, COLD. Days when I wish I had my sweater..." Her teeth chattered and she bundled herself up. He pulled off his jacket and placed it around her. "You can use it..." He smiled and turned back to the movie. She stared at him for a while and her lips curved upward to a smile. "Te amo..." She whispered to herself, but realized what she was saying. _Estupida! No, Angelica, no. _

Things were finally looking up for her.

_I don't wanna go back to Toluca now..._


	2. Chapter 2: Like A Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outsiders" yo! oO -  
Fanfiction of "The Outsiders" by Tomonori "The Outsiders" © S.E. Hinton

Chapter 2: "Like A Dream"

Leaving the theater after the movie, Angelica and the others decided to go back to the Curtis home and sit on the porch. "The movie was nice. Thanks for taking me with you, Johnny. Ponyboy!" She handed Johnny back his jacket. "Here... Johnny, you're so nice." She smiled, her eyes gaining a happy glow. "No, keep it. I have another one, but you need a jacket in this freezin' weather." He said to her, his cheeks burning. Ponyboy rolled his eyes when he saw Two-Bit and Darry wrestling in the frontyard. Two-Bit's gonna get himself killed, he thought, going inside of the house to get a pepsi and sit at the table to watch Soda bake a cake. Dally leaned against the side of the house, smoking a cigarette, chuckling each time Darry bodyslammed Two-Bit into the earth like a sack of potatoes. "You guys have so much fun!" Angie said, grinning. "Back at Toluca, the only fun I had was schooling. I could never do REAL fun stuff, like this." She went inside of the house and rested on the couch, Johnny sitting beside her. "Angie, how do you stand up to the Socs like that? Like how you punched that one in the kisser earlier... How're ya so confident?"

"I don't know, really, Johnny. When something tells me to do something, I do it."

"What would ya do if they hit you back or somethin'?"

"Hit ME? They'd see me go in ISANE MODE!"

They both laughed and then went quiet. Johnny leaned foward and looked directly into Angelica's face before whispering, "Your eyes are really nice..." She blushed and nodded thanks for him. "You're quite handsome yourself." She yawned and leaned back into the sofa, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Johnny looked around nervously for a moment and then gathered her into his arms, brushing her bangs out of her face. Little did he know, Sodapop and Ponyboy stood slightly in the kitchen doorway, peeking.

"See, Soda. I toldja he liked her..."

"They'd be a nice little pair, it's about time Johnny finds the right girl for him. They're alike, y'know..."

"Yeah. He's not fessin' up to liking her though. It'll come out eventually. She probably doesn't have a clue if he likes her or not."

Johnny rested his head ontop of hers, closing his eyes and caressing her soft hands. "Angie... You're the best thing that's happened to me," he murmured drowzily, falling asleep as well. Two-Bit, Darry, and Dally then walked in. Making sure not to wake them up, they crept to the kitchen. Dally grinned and lit another cigarette. "They goin' together, or somethin'?" He questioned Ponyboy. Darry smiled and looked back at them slumbering on the couch. "They're perfect for each other, I'll tell you that."

"Ooo, Johnny's got a lil girlfriend. I wonder if they've done anything yet."

"Oh shut up, Two-Bit. Atleast she's decent and nice, not like those girls you pick up. Angie isn't a pick up for Johnny, I think he likes her, alot."

"...You're right."

Dally yawned and propped his feet up on the table. "I'm sure glad he found a good girl," he took a drag on his cigarette before putting it out with his finger tips.Darry looked in on them again before adding, "He doesn't look so worried anymore. He usually looks down, but he just seems happy now. She's made us all happy. Maybe it's because there's finally someone not from here that sees us for just being hoods. And hey, she keeps Johnny happy, in a way that we can't." Two-Bit nodded and winced as he watched Sodapop prepare a cake with the every ingredient he could find in the refridgerator. "I just hope she stays safe, y'know? But from what I heard, she ain't afraid to slug someone."

"Yeah, when we were going to the movies, a bunch of Socs jumped us. But Angie swung at 'em without even thinking.," Ponyboy remarked, taking a swig of his pepsi. Sodapop turned around from his cooking and laughed. "She must be a better fighter than Two-Bit!" He turned back around, pouring a lifetime of sugar into some batter. Two-Bit glowered at him and said in defense, "I ain't that bad... Am I, Dally?" He looked at Dally and was met with a 'please-don't-ask-ME-that' look. Angelica stirred, and her eyes moved down to her hands as she noticed Johnny was holding them tightly. Since almost his whole body was rested on hers, and he was asleep, she didn't move. She planned on waiting until he woke up to budge. "Johnny... You're such a sweetie. I wish I could tell you... I really really care for you, you're such an important person in my life, Johnny..." She ranted to herself, her twilight eyes fogging over as she fell into a daze. She didn't notice the others listening to her from the kitchen as she began to drift off again. "Ooo, you here that? I'ma tell Johnny when she has to go home," Two-Bit grinned mischievously. Dally narrowed his eyes and gave him a good smack on the back of the head. "Do that, and I'll kill you, Two-Bit." "What're you gonna do about it, Dally? W..Wait. Don't crack your knuckles like that. I won't tell him anything."

Angelica listened to Dally uttering curses at Two-Bit and chuckled to herself, nuzzling her nose into Johnny's chest, nodding to sleep again at the sound of his heartbeat. Sodapop snuck in and put a blanket over them, smiling. "Proud of ya, Johnnycake," he whispered as he tiptoed back to the kitchen with the others to play cards

When morning came, Angelica woke up on the sofa, but Johnny wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and lazily stood up, smoothing out her skirt. Dally gave Angelica a toothbrush she could use, since she forgot to bring hers. "Here, a gift." He grinned. He had already prepared it for her with toothpaste on it and all. She brushed her teeth and kept the toothbrush in her mouth, chewing on the bristles a bit. Two-Bit spotted her. "My toothbrush! Who gave it to you?" Angelica blinked and pointed to Dally, who was laughing. Two-Bit shrugged and sighed, "Who cares? I guess we'll just share." He used the toothbrush after her, still glaring at Dally. "Dallas, where's Johnny?" She questioned him, plopping beside him on the armchair. He looked up at the clock, then at her. "He should be back by now. He went to go get somethin'. I dunno, he was in a big hurry for whatever it was." After waiting for an hour two, Johnny finally emerged through the door, one of his hands jammed into his pocket. "Back!"

"Where did you go, Johnny?"

"Can't tell ya, close your eyes, 'kay?"

She did so, trying her best not to peek. "Okay, open 'em." She obeyed and looked down, gasping. She was wearing a silver chain with crystal-like star charms decorating it. She looked up at Johnny, her large eyes filling with salty tears. "Johnny...I... Johnny, I don't know what to say." She wrapped him into warm hug, trying her best not to break down infront of him. He hugged her back as he replied, "I was savin' my money for something else... But I just went on and bought you this instead. Hope ya like it, Angie." He blushed and broke the hug, looking her in the eye. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Johnny. I love it! This is the best gift I have ever gotten! Thank you... Johnny, you're the best..." He took her by the hand and led her outside, sitting down on the porch. "Angie, there's somethin' I gotta ya... Don't be mad at me for this, okay?" She sat down beside him, looking up at the sky. "Angie... I like ya, a lot. You're so pretty and nice... But you're too good for me, I know. Don't be mad at me..."

"Mad? That's loco! I'd never be mad at you, Johnny. You're sucha sweetheart, it's bad what your parents do to you. You don't deserve it. Te amo..."

"Te amo...?"

"Where I come from, it means I love you..."

His dark eyes widened as he stumbled over his words, now a nervous wreck. "You love me...?" She nodded and looked down at the ground, swaying back and forth. He then tilted her head back up, and barely planted his lips onto hers. He's all... Shaking and stuff. Hope he's alright. He pulled his head back, his ears flaming red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Angie..." He muttered, looking ashamed for being so foward. "I liked it, Johnny. It's okay..."

"Angie, I love you too..."

"Johnny..."

This is like a dream... 


End file.
